IDIOTA
by maguigolfred
Summary: La mejor arma para combatir la ineptitud del amor es la indiferencia... O por lo menos esta regla se cumple para Akane. One-shot


**IDIOTA**

¿Si te odio?... No lo sé, no me agradas, eso seguro. Sin embargo, te quiero… ¿Bipolar, yo? ¡Já! Tú te quedas corto si ese es el caso… Un día me defiendes y luchas a capa y espada por mí, al otro día me insultas y me dices que no te importo. ¿Es que acaso eres un hipócrita?

¿Sabes qué es lo que más detesto de ti? Tu indecisión. Soporto cualquier cosa, excepto el hecho de que seas un incapacitado emocional. Ya me cansé de contestar a tus agresiones. Desde hoy me juro a mí misma y a mi honor que no cederé ante tu torpeza. Adiós adolescencia inútil e idiota que sólo me genera un rencor insoportable.

Pasaré de ti. No me involucraré en tus malentendidos llenos de errores que vienes arrastrando como a tu maldición. Y no es por eso, la maldición es lo de menos. No quieras auto-compadecerte porque te digo fenómeno, sabes más que yo que no es por eso que así te digo. Es por todo lo demás, porque eres un idiota, y lo más triste es que eres un idiota sólo conmigo. Justo conmigo. Si pudiera elegir por ti, elegiría que no fueras idiota. Nada más.

Te soy honesta y te digo que lejos está de mis pensamientos una boda con un hombre que niega sus propios sentimientos. ¿Crees que no te escuché gritarlo? Puedo ser tonta, pero no soy sorda y no invento cosas. Lo sé, y por eso te di la oportunidad de casarnos sin oponer resistencia. Jamás hubiera aceptado una boda sin tu consentimiento. Y con esto me refiero a la aceptación de tus sentimientos, pero lo que respondes con tu boca es totalmente opuesto a lo que sientes con el corazón.

Y aquí aparece la decepción. Me decepciona que mientas. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque siempre he admirado tu coraje y tu fuerza. Siempre me has parecido increíble. Tu forma de razonar y tomar decisiones a la hora de crear una estrategia contra un enemigo me sorprende. Tu ingenio me enamora. Es por eso que me decepcionas. Antes creía que mi amor por ti no era correspondido. Ahora que sé que sí lo es me siento defraudada y hasta traicionada por tu cobardía. Pareciera que ella estuviera celosa de nuestra relación.

Me causa gracia utilizar esta palabra, puesto que nunca tuvimos una "relación". Es muy triste y frustrante. ¿Ahora entiendes mi bipolaridad? ¿Encuentras certeza como yo en mis palabras o acaso esto sólo es un monólogo dramático y sin sentido? Las respuestas a estas preguntas ahora serán tu problema, no el mío. Porque en mi cuerpo, mente y alma y sobre todo en mi corazón hay claridad.

Y haciendo cumplir con mi palabra a mi honor declaro que:

No voy a ser yo la que ceda ante tu egocentrismo;

No voy a ser yo la que caiga rendida a tus pies para luego ser burlada;

No voy a ser yo la que se estrelle contra un muro por amarte de forma estúpida y masoquista, y por último;

No voy a ser yo la que te ayude cuando tu cobardía haga acto de presencia.

Por todo esto te sentencio culpable y responsable de tu destino y tus decisiones.

Akane terminó de descargar sus sentimientos en el papel que oficiaba de diario personal. Y dio por culminada una fase en su vida. Dejaría de lado sus actitudes negativas y cambiaría empezando por aprovechar esa linda tarde de domingo para realizar la actividad que más le gustaba. El entrenamiento físico. Ya enlistada con su usual ropa de entrenamiento entró al Dojo y se lo encontró a él.

-Akane, ¿vienes a suplicarme que entrene contigo o a observar mi perfecto cuerpo para babearte como una cerda?- dijo con picardía el muchacho de la trenza.

Ella no respondió, no se inmutó y hasta casi parecía no haberlo visto. Simplemente comenzó a practicar algunas katas propias con total normalidad. A Ranma le inquietó su indiferencia.

-¡Oye!

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué me ignoras marimacho?

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo como queriendo no entender.

-¿Quieres… practicar conmigo?- "¡No! ¡No se suponía que era eso lo que iba a decir! ¡Yo quería insultarla por ignorarme!".

-No, gracias. Quisiera practicar sola- dijo con una sonrisa tan casual que le resultaba impersonal, podría estar dirigida a cualquiera que no importaba, y siguió con lo suyo.

"¿Me está rechazando? ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! Me siento muy triste… y despreciado…".

-Al cabo que ni quería practicar con una niña tan torpe como tú, ¡sólo arruinarías mi entrenamiento!

-…- la peli azul no emitió respuesta.

-¡Fea!

-…

-¡Plana!

-…

-¡Inútil!

-…

Ranma subía más y más el tono de su voz al igual que los insultos. Mientras Akane seguía concentrada en sus katas realizando un trabajo excelente. Sentía su cuerpo fluir en armonía hasta que uno de sus brazos perdió movilidad… ¿Qué pasó? Estaba tan absorta en su labor que no notó el momento en que su mano fue capturada por el agarre del peli negro. Volteó curiosa a ver qué sucedía.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te dije que a mí tampoco me interesa practicar contigo- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Está bien, entiendo- contestó sin síntomas de ira y quiso seguir con su tarea pero Ranma no soltaba su mano.

-Ranma…

-¿Te arrepentiste? Lo siento, pero te he dicho que no entrenaría contigo.

-No es eso, si no me sueltas el brazo no puedo continuar con mi entrenamiento- su tono de voz era completamente neutral.

A Ranma lo rodeó un aura depresiva y un sonrojo violento que hizo que la soltara automáticamente.

"Con que éstas nos tenemos. ¡Ranma Saotome nunca se rinde!"- dicho esto (o pensado), se quitó su camisa china para exhibir su ejercitado torso frente a ella. Nada… Siguió ignorándolo vilmente (según él). Optó por volver a su antigua táctica que siempre le había funcionado.

-¡Boba!

-…

-¡Fracasada!

-…

-¡Necia!

-…

-¡Gorda!

-…

-¡Piegrande!

-…

-¡Cara de foca!- "¡¿Qué?! Ya no tiene sentido lo que digo…"

-…

-¡Bigotuda!

-…

-¡Paliducha!

-…

-¡Desabrida!

-…

-¿Y sabes qué más? ¡Cocinas mal! ¡Y nunca conseguirás marido! Sí, eso es. ¿Quién se casaría con alguien como tú? Teniendo otras prometidas con más cualidades…- unas lágrimas cayeron.

Pero no eran las de Akane como solía suceder. Esta vez eran de Ranma, quien se sentía destrozado por sus propios insultos. Ella no notó la humedad de sus ojos ya que estaba practicando de espaldas a él.

"¿Pero qué me pasa? ¡¿Por qué estoy llorando!? ¡Soy un hombre! No debería llorar. Sólo lloré cuando… _Akane te amo…_" en su cabeza apareció la escena de Jusenkyo, de él con una Akane aparentemente muerta en brazos y consternado gritando entre lágrimas "Akane te amo". Se sintió más idiota que de costumbre. Al no recibir el castigo correspondiente por el mazo de ella la culpa incrementaba a niveles inesperados. Desviando sus confundidos pensamientos hacia lugares que no quería recordar. Su muerte. Eso no lo quería recordar. Llegó hasta ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Lo siento, Akane- Ranma la abrazaba con desesperación, como si ella tuviera una enfermedad terminal.

¿Qué haría él si algún día su prometida le falta? ¿O si decidiera dejarlo por su maltrato constante? El cual era la única forma que encontraba de llamar su atención.

-¿Qué tienes Ranma?- por primera vez cambió su temple a uno de preocupación rompiendo así el pacto intrínsecamente.

-¡No me ignores!- dicho esto se aferró al hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

Ella dudó por un momento y luego acarició dulcemente su pelo. Él dejo de llorar, sintió su calidez y se reconfortó.

"Ok, primero la veo y la provoco. Después la sigo provocando, ella me responde normalmente que quiere entrenar sola, yo la presiono y la obligo a escucharme decir que no me interesa practicar con ella, a pesar de haber sido yo el de la idea. Ella continúa con su extraña normalidad y yo la insulto. Luego comienzo a llorar patéticamente y la abrazo… ¿Se puede ser más idiota?".

Sin proponérselo aproximó su cara a la de Akane. Se quedaron unos segundos en la misma posición observando sus rostros como si fueran obras de arte. Una atracción fuerte como imán les daba la orden a sus labios de un encuentro.

Y así lo hicieron. Se besaron torpemente, pero de una forma muy dulce.

-Idiota.

-Pero soy un idiota que te quiere- dicho esto la volvió a besar.

**FIN**

**Si llegaron hasta acá les agradezco mucho por leer :)**

**Cualquier semejanza con la canción "No voy a se yo" de Jorge Drexler y Kevin Johansen es pura coincidencia XD**

**Saludos! 3**


End file.
